The present disclosure relates to a magnetoresistance effect device and a magnetoresistance effect module.
In recent years, with the advancement in functions of a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone or the like, a speed of wireless communication has increased. Since the communication speed is in proportion to a bandwidth of a frequency in use, a frequency band required for communication has increased. Accordingly, the number of mounted high-frequency filters required for a mobile communication terminal has also increased.
In recent years, a field researched as having a probability of application in novel parts for high frequencies has been spintronics. One of phenomena attracting attention regarding this is a ferromagnetic resonance phenomenon of a magnetoresistance effect element.
When an alternating current or an alternating magnetic field is applied to a ferromagnetic layer included in a magnetoresistance effect element, ferromagnetic resonance can occur in magnetization of a ferromagnetic layer. When ferromagnetic resonance occurs, a resistance value of the magnetoresistance effect element periodically oscillates at a ferromagnetic resonance frequency. The ferromagnetic resonance frequency of the resistance value varies according to the intensity of the magnetic field applied to the ferromagnetic layer, and in general, the ferromagnetic resonance frequency is within a high frequency band of several to tens of GHz.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2017-063397 discloses a magnetoresistance effect device that can be used as a high frequency device such as a high-frequency filter or the like using a ferromagnetic resonance phenomenon.